


Ta druga książka

by Imness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imness/pseuds/Imness
Summary: Prompt z Avengers Kink Meme: Odkąd Tony był nastolatkiem miał w swoim posiadaniu książkę, w której zapisuje każdy popełniony przez niego błąd. Zdecydował, że kiedy wypełni książkę do ostatniej strony, popełni samobójstwo. Tłumaczenie.





	Ta druga książka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137034) by [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi). 

> Od autora: Pierwsza próba w tekście z Avengers. Niezbetowane.  
Oryginalny prompt na Avenger Kink

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zapisał było _Urodzenie się._

Kiedy to napisał był oczywiście depresyjnym nastolatkiem ze zbyt wielką ilością alkoholu we krwi i głębokim uczuciem pustki po śmierci Jarvisa. Przekreślił ją kilka dni później, kiedy jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał, ale przynajmniej nie siedział na podłodze swojego mieszkania z kuchennym nożem w ręku, oglądając swoje nadgarstki ze zbyt wielkim zainteresowaniem.

W tym właśnie momencie zdecydował zmienić swoją notkę samobójczą w listę wszystkich popełnionych przez niego błędów. Tony pewien był tego, że to nie to Jarvis miał na myśli kupując mu na jego urodziny obity skórą dziennik, ale już dawno nauczył się, że rzadko coś działało zgodnie z planem.

W tym pijanym epizodzie jego życia zapisał piętnaście rzeczy.

_ <strike>Urodzenie się</strike> _

_Przegapienie pogrzebu Jarvisa_

_Eksplozja w warsztacie taty_

_Kolejna eksplozja_

_Ignorowanie rad Jarvisa_

_Uderzenie Rhodey’ego po incydencie z rękawiczkami_

_Przespanie się z Heather Wheels_

_Nie bycie zbyt dobrym dla taty_

_Nie bycie wystarczającym dla mamy_

_Nie bycie mądrzejszym_

_Bycie mną_

_Zaczęcie picia_

_Zmuszanie taty do marnowania czasu przez moje głupie działania_

_Moje głupie działania_

_Zabicie się?_

Nie myślał o tym pierwszy raz, skądże, ale zawsze znajdywał sposób, żeby przesunąć jakiś projekt na pierwszy plan, żeby powstrzymać się od zrobienia czegoś więcej, niż tylko myśli. Ale teraz, w świetle dnia i z pulsującym bólem głowy Tony po raz pierwszy zaczął myśleć o tym na poważnie.

Wiedział, że aktualnie do niczego się nie nadawał. Rhodey powiedział mu to wystarczająco wiele razy, jego ojciec uczynił to całkowicie jasnym ze swoją dezaprobatą i swoim rozczarowaniem, ale czy naprawdę nie zasługiwał na to, żeby żyć?

Jarvis zawsze powtarzał, że powinien być bardziej cierpliwy i przestać robić, a potem myśleć…

Tony spojrzał na dziennik i przewertował puste kartki. Chwycił za długopis i naskrobał kolejną linijkę.

_Robienie, a potem myślenie_

Może mógł jeszcze naprawić niektóre błędy. W międzyczasie mógł pisać, mógł też czekać. Kiedyś przecież skończy mu się papier i czas.

* * *

Niektóre rzeczy zasługują na większą czcionkę.

_Yinsen_ zajął całą stronę.  
_Jerycho_  
Armata soniczna  
Paralizator dźwiękowy

Po Afganistanie i konferencji prasowej użył jednej strony na każdą literę.

_B_  
R  
O  
Ń

Niektóre imiona pojawiały się więcej, niż raz.

_Pepper_  
Rhodey  
Happy  
Tata  
Mama  
Obie

Po raz ostatni Tony napisał _Stane_ normalną czcionką i o wiele większą _Brak wyrzutów sumienia po jego zamordowaniu._

Czasami nie znał imion, żeby je napisać. _Cywile _pojawiali się tam bardzo często. Czasami nie zapisywał tych prawdziwych. _Natalie Rushman._

Po swoim przyjęciu urodzinowym zapełnił cztery kartki myśląc, że to i tak nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia. Jego ciało zdradzi go, zanim zrobią to jego błędy. Jeden odkryty pierwiastek później Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dodaniem w małej czcionce: _Uratowanie swojego życia._

* * *

Jarvis oczywiście wiedział. Jarvis wiedział o nim wszystko i mimo, że Tony trzymał dziennik bezpiecznie schowany, Jarvis miał swoją, cyfrową kopię. Tony starał się nią nie interesować. Nie chciał wiedzieć, jak wiele razy pojawiło się tam imię Pepper (1072), jaki procent rzeczy zrobił pod wpływem (61%), czy jak wiele błędów mu zostało (maksymalnie 659).

Czasami Jarvis prosił go o wymazanie jakiejś linijki, ale Tony zawsze używał długopisu i jedyną przekreśloną linijką pozostała ta pierwsza. Czasami Jarvis próbował zatrzymać go przed wpisaniem czegoś, przekonać go, że coś nie było jego winą.

Tony wciąż użył trzech linijek, aby zapisać _Coulson._

* * *

Bitwa o Nowy Jork zajęła trochę ponad pięć stron. Tony nie chciał liczyć, jak wiele kartek mu zostało, ale wiedział, że nie miał za dużo czasu.

Zaprosił Avengers do wprowadzenia się wiedząc, że im więcej ludzi dookoła, tym więcej ludzi, których zranił; tym więcej popełnionych błędów.

I tak było warto.

* * *

_Nie złapanie Clinta_  
Nie słuchanie Capa  
Rozkojarzony. Natasha zraniona.  
Zasmucenie Thora  
Zepsucie eksperymentu Bruce’a  
Samolubny  
Samolubny  
_Samolubny_

* * *

Tony nalał sobie trochę szkockiej i ostrożnie usiadł na zniszczonej kanapie, którą trzymał w warsztacie. Jego żebra wciąż bolały, a rana na prawym ramieniu znów zaczęła krwawić. Zerknął na dziennik na jego kolanach, wziął spory łyk alkoholu i otworzył go.

Nie musiał liczyć. Zostały mu dwie kartki, a nawet nie zapisał jeszcze nic z dzisiaj.

\- Jarvis, zadzwoń do prawników i zapisz na jutro spotkanie – AI było dziwnie ciche przez kilka sekund.  
\- Sir, to nie powinno być konieczne – Tony uśmiechnął się gorzko i dopił alkohol, zanim podniósł długopis.  
\- Ale jest.

* * *

Avengers czekali na niego w salonie, znajomy dziennik leżący na stoliku.

Tony odwrócił się i zamknął się w warsztacie zanim ktokolwiek mógł wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek słowo.

* * *

_Pozwolenie im się dowiedzieć_

* * *

\- Potrzebuję mojego dziennika z powrotem.  
\- Sądzę, że zostawił go Pan w salonie po tym, jak wczoraj za dużo Pan wypił, Sir.  
\- Tam są Avengers.  
\- To prawda, Sir.  
\- Muszę zapisać parę rzeczy.  
\- Wciąż się nie zgadzam.

* * *

Minęły dwa dni i zaczyna brakować mu jedzenia w warsztacie.

\- Jarvis, czy oni wiedzą? – Jeden z monitorów włączył się, pokazując salon i Steve’a, trzymającego dziennik ze złością.

\- Co stanie się, gdy zabraknie mu miejsca? – zapytał.

Długa cisza.

* * *

\- Avengers pragną z Panem porozmawiać, Sir.  
\- Powiedz im, że jestem zajęty – powiedział Tony, bawiąc się z nowym projektem strzał dla Clinta. Chciał je dokończyć, zanim… Zanim.  
\- Oni nalegają.  
\- A ja jestem uparty – zakopał się w drutach wybuchającego urządzenia i zignorował ostry ból głodu. Będzie musiał pójść do kuchni prędzej czy później. Nie zamierzał się zagłodzić.

* * *

\- Przechytrzyliście mnie – powiedział Tony, gdy po wejściu do kuchni zobaczył czekającą na niego drużynę. Bruce i Thor subtelnie przesunęli się za niego, blokując mu drzwi, więc Tony z rezygnacją podszedł do lodówki. Jeśli naprawdę to teraz robili, chociaż bardzo nie miał na to ochoty, mógł przynajmniej coś zjeść.  
\- W momencie, w którym wyszedł Pan z warsztatu wszyscy Avengers przebywali w swoich kwaterach mieszkalnych – odpowiedział mu Jarvis niewinnym głosem, który ani trochę nie oszukał Tony’ego.  
\- Taa, a ty _tylko przypadkiem _przypadkiem poinformowałeś wszystkich, kiedy wyszedłem – Tony wyciągnął znalezione w lodówce resztki chińszczyzny.  
\- Tony, musimy porozmawiać – oznajmił Steve takim tonem, że Tony zapragnął nagle rzucić w niego garścią ryżu.  
\- Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie musimy – odpowiedział, znajdując widelec i zsuwając się na kuchenne krzesło.

Steve właśnie miał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu Clint.  
\- No więc gdzie jest ta druga? – zapytał. Zaskoczyło to Tony’ego.  
\- Ta druga?  
\- Ta druga książka – wyjaśnił Clint, wyjmując z szafki kolejny widelec i siadając na krześle obok. – Ta z całym tym dobrym cholerstwem – dopowiedział, zanim poczęstował się ryżem Tony’ego.

Tony zakrztusił się na kawałku wieprzowiny i Bruce podał mu szklankę wody. Po wypiciu prawie połowy Tony wzruszył ramionami. – Obawiam się, że taka nie istnieje.

\- Jestem w tej książce wymieniony wiele razy – odezwał się Thor, wchodząc w głąb kuchni, ale wciąż trzymając się między Tonym a drzwiami. – Obawiam się, że w większości bez potrzeby.

Tony naprawdę nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie chciał widzieć smutnej twarzy Steve’a czy pustej twarzy Natashy. Nie chciał, aby Thor przemawiał do niego tym grobowym tonem, podczas gdy powinien się śmiać z „zabawnych, midgardzkich, animowanych rysunków”. Nienawidził tego, że Bruce patrzył na niego w _ten _sposób. Jakby mógł zajrzeć mu do głowy.

\- Tak, chłopie – powiedział Clint, częstując się również wodą Tony’ego. – Spadający Clint jest zazwyczaj winą Clinta. Nie licząc tego razu, gdy Thor mnie popchnął, a wtedy to była wina Thora.  
\- Głęboko przepraszam – powiedział Thor, a Clint wyszczerzył się do niego. – Spoko. I tak mnie złapałeś.  
\- Potrafię się sobą zająć – dodała Natasha, strzelając w Tony’ego jednym z jej nieodgadnionych spojrzeń. – Nie musisz mnie niańczyć, Tony.

To przez użycie jego imienia zamiast nazwiska Tony upuścił swój widelec i skupił się na Natashy.   
\- Hm – odpowiedział pewny tego, że dodanie czegokolwiek innego skończy się utratą jakiegoś palca.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem równie odpowiedzialny za eksplozję eksperymentu neutronowego, prawda? – zapytał Bruce. – To ja źle policzyłem promień węgla zanim ty postanowiłeś dodać ciepło.  
\- Kiedyś oskarżyłem cię o wiele złych rzeczy – Steve wyglądał na równie winnego. – Nie znałem cię wtedy i popełniłem błąd. Przepraszam.  
\- Co do cholery? – zapytał Tony, nagle nie czując się głodny. – To jest kompletnie niepotrzebne! – wskazał swoim widelcem na Steve’a. – Nie masz za co przepraszać. To nie jest godzina dzielenia się swoimi uczuciami. Po prostu oddajcie mi moją książkę i zapomnijmy o całej sprawie.  
\- Co się stanie, gdy ją wypełnisz? – zapytał Clint, który również skończył już jeść.  
\- To nie wasza sprawa.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że jednak jest – odpowiedział Clint.  
\- Ponieważ jeśli się przez to zabijesz – dodała Natasha – to i wobec ciebie będę musiała spłacić mój dług.  
\- Nie, nie będziesz musiała – odpowiedział jej ostro Tony. – To jest prywatne. Nie rozumiecie tego słowa, czy tylko o nim zapomnieliście, gdy przeglądaliście moje rzeczy? To jest między mną, a piętnastolatkiem, który to zaczął – wstał i wyszedł, mówiąc jeszcze na koniec: - Dajcie mi inny dziennik, jeśli tak bardzo wam zależy.

* * *

\- Tutaj, dupku.

Clint zeskoczył z odpowietrznika nad biurkiem Tony’ego i zrzucił na nie zeszyt.  
\- Tak, zależy nam _tak_ bardzo – powiedział, zanim wspiął się z powrotem.

Tony gapił się na zeszyt przez bite pięć minut. Na okładce widniało kreskówkowe zdjęcie Hawkeye’a kucającego na drapaczu chmur, a w prawym dolnym rogu widać było logo Avengers. Tony powoli otworzył zeszyt i rozpoznał charakterystyczne pismo Clinta.

** _TA DRUGA KSIĄŻKA  
autorstwa Hawkeye’a Wspaniałego!_ **

_Uratował moje życie tego razu z wielkim mackowatym potworem_  
Zbudował spersonalizowany łuk i strzały wiele, wiele razy  
Uratował moje życie tego razu z Doombotami  
i kolejnego razu  
i kolejnego razu…  
(nienawidzę Dooma!)  
Uratował cały pieprzony Nowy Jork zabierając atomówkę w kosmos!!!!  
Kupił mi moje własne Wii z Mario Kart  
Pozwala mi mieszkać w jego Wieży  
(co jest zajebiste)  
Pozwala mi bawić się z jego Botami  
Naprawdę zbudował dla mnie labirynt w odpowietrzniku   
I strzelnicę  
Uratował życie Natashy  
I wszystkich innych przynajmniej raz  
W większości więcej niż raz  
Ma ze mną epickie bitwy Mario Kart  
Prankuje ze mną Capa i Thora  
Ukrył mnie przed Natashą przy Incydencie O Którym Nie Rozmawiamy  
Dał światu Starkpada  
I Starkphone’a  
I Aplikację CoolDesigns  
I Aplikację StarkBots  
I nowy i ulepszony silnik Quinjet  
I…  
  


Lista ciągnęła się i ciągnęła. Każda strona wypełniona była pismem Clinta. Książka zawierała proste i codzienne rzeczy (_Kupowanie mi pączków_), sarkastyczne (_Bycie większym dupkiem ni__ż ja_), niewygodnie szczere (_Pomoc w uratowaniu tej części mnie zabitej przez Lokiego_) i te niezrozumiałe (_To cholerstwo i jaskółka_). Wypełnienie jej musiało mu zająć całą noc, a była wypełniona do samego końca, do ostatniej linijki na ostatniej stronie. Zapisano tam słowa dużymi literami i podkreślono je trzy razy :_URODZENIE SIĘ, TY IDIOTO!_.

* * *

Stało się to znowu, gdy otworzył e-mail przesłany przez Bruce’a.

Dołączono do niego eBook, nad którym otworzeniem Tony znowu zastanawiał się pięć minut.

Wypełniony był głównie równaniami. Strony i strony równań i kodu, zaczynając ze wspólnie stworzonym trackerem fal Gamma. Wszystkie były ich wspólnymi projektami, częściami wpisanymi przez niego do projektów Bruce’a, a czasami przerwane krótkimi zdaniami.

_Nie bał się pstryknąć prądem  
Długie, wspaniale i inspirujące przemowy  
Wspólna wieczorna herbatka  
_Ostatni akapit zawierał cząstkę DNA - DNA Tego Drugiego - kończąc z _W większości odpowiedzialny za zmianę z potwora w bohatera._

* * *

I oczywiście nie skończyło się to na tym.

Tej nocy na jego łóżku czekał mały, szary, zawinięty w materiał dziennik. Miał gruby papier, a Natasha pisała czarnym atramentem.

_We learn from failure, not from success.”_

Natasha użyła cytatu z Draculi. Reszta książki wydawała się być pusta, nie licząc ostatniej kartki. Na niej widniały tylko słowa _Czerwień nie jest jedyną barwą Tony’ego Starka._

* * *

Thor pisał na pergaminie.

Pisał też w runach.

Tony nie potrafił przetłumaczyć wszystkiego, nawet nie z pomocą Jarvisa, ale potrafił przetłumaczyć przysięgę. Obietnicę przyszłego Króla Asgardu, aby spłacić swój dług wobec „Człowieka z Żelaza” za ratowanie mu życie w walce, jak również za podarowanie mu domu w Midgardzie i naukę tradycji i sekretów tego świata w czasach pokoju. Za bycie bratem w walce i przyjacielem podczas pokoju.

Po dotknięciu pergaminu Tony poczuł jego moc. Był on magiczny i wiążący. Jakimś cudem nie czuł strachu.

* * *

Steve nie pisał. Steve rysował.

Szkicownik zostawiony na kuchennym stole z dopiskiem _Dla Tony’ego_ był w całości wypełniony ołówkowymi i węgielnymi rysunkami. Wszystkie przedstawiały jego.

Tony na wpół śpiący na śniadaniu.  
Tony naprawiający rękawicę.  
Natasha i Tony grający w karty.  
Tony śmiejący się z czegoś.  
Iron Man przelatujący obok Avengers Tower.  
Bruce i Tony pochylający się nad diagramem.  
Thor z ramieniem wokół Iron Mana.  
Reaktor Łukowy w jego piersi.  
Clint i Tony grający na Wii.  
Tony spoglądający na swoje Boty.  
Cała drużyna, razem ze Stevem, oglądająca jakiś film w salonie.

Ostatni był portretem twarzy Tony’ego. Uśmiechał się lekko i jego oczy serdecznie wyglądały. Zamiast podpisu Steve’a, w dolnym prawym rogu widniał napis: _Oczywiście, że nam zależy._

* * *

\- Jest jeden błąd, którego nigdy ci nie wybaczymy.

Tony wciąż siedział przy stole kuchennym, szkicownik Steve’a na jego kolanach.

Spojrzał na Natashę. Inni też tam byli, ale to ona się odezwała. Steve podał Tony’emu jego dziennik z powrotem, a Tony wziął głęboki oddech i go odebrał.

\- Złamaliście mi mózg, wiecie o tym? – powiedział Tony, wertując kartki dziennika. – Za dużo. Nie mogę myśleć. Nie dla układanek i zagadek. Geniusz wyszedł. Wróćcie w poniedziałek.   
\- Nie rozumiem – wymamrotał Thor i Bruce powiedział – Po prostu jest Tonym.

Brzmiało to ciepło, _czule._

\- Opuszczenie nas – powiedział Steve. – Nie wybaczymy ci, jeśli nas opuścisz.  
\- Tak, dupku – zgodził się Clint. – Nawet nie myśl o zabijaniu się po tym wszystkim, co napisałem. Bo znajdę sposób, żebyś wrócił do świata żywych jako brzydki kot. I zamęczę cię na śmierć przytulasami. Mnóstwem i mnóstwem przytulasów.

Tony jęknął.

\- Przewróć na ostatnią stronę – powiedział Bruce. Wszyscy stali teraz naokoło niego. Na jego ramionach znajdowały się czyjeś ręce, a ktoś delikatnie masował mu szyję. Wciągnął ich zapach.

Zrobił to i zagapił się.

Została zalaminowana.

\- Doktor Banner zaczarował ją odporną substancją – powiedział Thor.  
\- Nie będziesz w stanie nic na niej napisać, Tony – wyjaśnił Bruce. – Lub, mówiąc dokładniej, wszystko, co napiszesz zostanie wymazane.

Tony zamknął oczy.

\- To nie takie proste.  
\- Nie – powiedziała Natasha – Nie ma w tym nic prostego.  
\- Ale my tutaj będziemy – dodał Bruce.

Tony powoli otworzył oczy. Musnął palcami strony dziennika, długo spojrzał na zniszczoną skórę na okładce, wciągnął do nosa zapach atramentu i żalu…

… i zamknął książkę z cichym oddechem ulgi.

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejne tłumaczenie! I tym razem oneshot!  
Mam chyba dwa charaktery: jeden uwielbiający Avengers jako rodzinę i drugi nienawidzący Team Cap. Łatwo je rozpoznać xd  
"Drugie Szanse" się tłumaczą, zastanawiam się nad tłumaczeniem czegoś jeszcze (w końcu praktyka czyni mistrza!) i nie wiem tylko, czy wybrać kolejny tekst z MCU czy może coś z Harry'ego Pottera.  
Zobaczymy.  
Jak na razie mam nadzieję wrzucić coś przed nowym rokiem szkolnym, bo w jego trakcie na pewno będę mieć mniej czasu.  
Zachęcam do zostawiania Kudos i komentarzy. Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo mnie to motywuje!  
anakov


End file.
